Luan Loud
Luan Loud is a student at Crossover Academy. Biography Luan is the fourth-oldest child in the Loud family and second youngest of the five older sisters, at 14 years old. Her most annoying habit is telling bad jokes, puns and pulling pranks. History Personality Though the fourth-oldest of the Louds, Luan has a goofy personality. Luan is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings and frequently makes puns for every situation (much to her family's annoyance). She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does it she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Luan already knows that it is not correct uploading videos without permission. When it comes April Fools Day, Luan becomes crazier than ever. During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before like in "April Fools Rules", where she placed in every corner of the house pitfalls, transforming the entire house in a lethal trap. This is the only day of the year where Luan is thoughtless with her siblings, and even with her parents. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic as she likes to support her siblings and especially make them laugh and feel better. In some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny" or annoying happens to her or her siblings; like in "The Sweet Spot" where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla or It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House, when Luan and the others destroyed the whole house looking for money. No matter how bad the problem is she'll find the funny side of the matter. Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper teeth and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her pajamas is just a yellow nightgown or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants, sometimes she also wears a yellow bathrobe. Flower Luan's flower is a gag squirt flower that she wears in every episode she appears in. Luan owns three of these flowers, one is on her shirt, and the other two are on her shoes. Although only shown twice, these gag flowers are filled with water. Even if she fills these flowers with water, she likes to wear them for decoration. Relationships Star Butterfly She seems to like Star sometimes, but treats her like a friend. In "Different Lunch Tables from Another Clique" and "The Social Media Website", she and Star like each other, but as friends, even though they are teenagers. Nicole Starhopper She and Nicole are very close friends with each other, as Nicole always laugh at her jokes. In "New Girl at School", she didn't noticed Nicole at first but then, she befriended her throughout the episode. Gallery The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon 2.png Trivia *She is a member of the Teenage Paranormal Researchers. *She loves comedy. *She is graduated in 8th grade. *She always gets in trouble for not paying attention such as doodling on her tests, writing inappriopiate and unusual drawings and words on the whiteboards, and of course, throwing a walking stick around Bonnie's shins for cheating on her Math test. Category:Loyalty Committee Members Category:Students Category:Former Middle School Students Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Females Category:7th Graders Category:8th Graders Category:Braces Wearers Category:Characters who Laugh Category:Drama Club Members